


I Like You Too

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bandau kinda, girls confessing, jaemin's in love, jeno sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jaemin just doesn't know when to stop





	I Like You Too

Out of all the years Jaemin knew Jeno, the older boy was always receiving love confessions. From younger girls to older noonas and pretty much from everyone. And he may have a really bad habit of listening to every confession the older boy receives and he kills himself for it. It wasn't like he's a masochist or anything, he just wants to listen to those girls confess to his best friend. So it doesn't come as a surprise when Jaemin was on the staircase listening to a girl trying to tell Jeno that she likes him.

“You’re really nice and talented. I keep thinking about you,” she confesses, her voice becoming softer. “I just really like you, Jeno.”

Jaemin can hear Jeno sighing and Jaemin just knew that Jeno was going to break the girl’s heart. Jeno always rejects them no matter what, lying about basketball and the band taking way too much of his time and energy, an excuse that mostly has to do with trying to friendzone them because he couldn't accept their feelings. The girls just keep trying after all these years no matter how many times Jeno keeps rejecting them. Jeno was everything a girl wanted so what is there not to like about him?

There was a long silence and Jaemin’s heart stopped for a moment.

“Look Hyeri, I think you're amazing too, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I hope you understand…”

Jaemin suddenly couldn't hear Jeno anymore as he slowly brushed the dirt off his pants and walked away, tightening the hold on his backpack. He already knew what was going to happen next so he didn't need to be there when the girl starts crying and asking why Jeno didn't like her. Why she wasn't enough for him. He made his way up the stairs quickly as he can before he gets caught.

Liking someone and being in love is totally different. In Jaemin’s case, it wasn't just a crush that he had on his best friend of probably 16 years. It was so much more than that. Yes, he spends his time hiding and eavesdropping on Jeno’s little confession times and he was probably was just too much in love with him that it pains him. It was hard to keep his feelings inside, yet those feelings were an example of how everything went wrong. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend. And he wasn't supposed to keep listening to girls telling Jeno that they like him and listening to him reject them. And he wasn't supposed to keep falling in love with Jeno as time passes.

But he did it anyway because he couldn't stop himself. It was hard. When you're at this point of having a huge crush on someone, it can get out of hand.

Jaemin disappeared up the stairs and saw Jeno leaving the campus from the window. He just wondered when he would stop making himself suffer as he watched Jeno walk away. Jeno was everything he wanted in a boyfriend, but Jeno would never like him back.

“Why are you still here?”

Jaemin looked behind him to see Renjun walking up to him. Renjun was the Senior Class President and really no one likes him very much because of his character and how he runs the whole school. Renjun wasn't exactly the nicest person out there.

“I'm about to leave now,” Jaemin said.

Renjun just kept staring at him, crossing his arm. “Alright.”

Jaemin quickly walked down the stairs and disappeared of out of sight.

 

 

Jeno and he text all the time and they love to tell each other about their days, talking about random things and whatever came to mind. Jeno also lived across from him and it was easy when they wanted to see each other. When Jaemin was laying on his bed after eating dinner, he turned on his phone and checked if Jeno had texted him. He didn't see anything so he quickly put it down and opened his backpack. There were also times when Jeno was busy with basketball practice while he was busy with dance, leaving both of them really tired and stressed out at the end of the day. And talking to each other really relieved it.

After awhile, his phone rang and he picked it up. “Hey.”

“Hey, Jaemin.” And they have a little bit of a weird habit of calling each other every night when they did homework whenever they aren't over at each other's houses. It wasn't weird, right? Friends do this all the time right? It became a routine for the both of them although their friends thought otherwise. They could literally be on the phone for hours, talking about anything they wanted. It was just how they roll.

“What are you doing right now?” He asked.

“I just got done showering. It feels a lot better. What about you?”

“Just got done eating awhile ago. My mom’s cooking was the worse today. I can't believe she tried cooking my grandma’s curry. It was really nasty.”

Jeno chuckled on the other side. “Well cut her some slack. She tried.”

“Well, she should learn to not try when it comes to cooking.”

“Come on, maybe next time she’ll make you something that you really like. You never know.”

Jaemin just scoffed at that. His mom was the worst cooker ever and he really doesn't know how he survived this long with her cooking. People used to ask why he was so skinny and he blames his mom for it because he's never actually gained weight in like forever. “Do you understand what we learned in Physics today? I forgot to ask Haechan for his lab notes.”

“I’ll send it to you. I’ll even explain the lesson if you don't understand.” They continued to talk more about their homework while they did it. Jaemin loves hearing Jeno’s voice over the phone and likes the fact that Jeno can't see his love-struck face. When they are face to face, it was a totally different story.

After a few hours, they started talking about random things after finishing their homework. Jaemin likes these moments the most.

“Are you coming to watch the basketball game this Friday?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin bit his lips, thinking. He was pretty sure he was free. “Yeah. I’ll come watch.”

“Thanks Jaemin.”

Jaemin laid on his stomach, staring at his phone. “So any new confessions today?”

He heard Jeno laugh for a few seconds and smiled at that. He loves Jeno's laugh the most. "Just one. She was cute and all.”

“You rejected her?”

“Of course.”

“Why don't you date them?” He asked.

“Because I just need to wait for the right one.”

“How do you know who is the right one?”

“You just know Jaemin.”

Jaemin’s smile faltered for a moment. You just know. It seemed liked the easiest thing ever, but what if the right one doesn't like you back?

 

 

Jeno’s new confession happened during lunch when a sweet and pretty girl came up to him at their table and asked if she could talk to him. They all knew that she was going to confess and they weren't really surprised about it.

Jeno nodded at her and they both went out of the cafeteria room to a more private or quiet place he guessed. Jaemin sucked on lips as he watched them go.

“So how are you feeling right there?” Mark asked, leaning closer to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on. It takes one to know one. Why don't you just tell say something to him instead of being heartbroken every time a girl takes him away?”

Jaemin just frowned at him while Haechan and Chenle continued eating. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Mark just snorted as Jaemin stirred his straw into his milk. Jaemin suddenly sighed, getting restless. "I’ll be right back. I'm going to buy some snacks at the vending machine.”

“Oh get me some chips, Jaemin,” Haechan said. “I'll pay you back.”

Jaemin just nodded. “Alright. Anyone else?”

Mark and Chenle shook their heads. Jaemin got up and walked out the cafeteria. He knows it might be risky but he can't help himself from just hearing a bit of what was happening with the two of them. He found them near one of the science classrooms near the gym. Jaemin sighed as he walked closer and hid behind the wall.

“I’m sorry Hina, but I actually don't want to have a relationship right now.”

“Is it because of basketball season?”

Jaemin can hear Jeno shuffling his feet. “Not just that.” Jaemin knew that it was a lie; Jeno starts to move around whenever he lies. It was one of the perks he grew to know about him. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“Confessing isn't easy and thank you for coming up to me and telling me how you feel. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a chance.”

The girl was quiet for awhile. “I've just liked you for a long time. Better now than never right?”

Jaemin was too busy leaning his head against the wall to hear them that he didn't realize someone was walking towards him.

“Oh hey Jaemin!”

Jaemin quickly turned around and almost panicked. He pulled his friend away from the wall and away from the gym. Crap. They must have heard him. Jaemin bit his lips when they were far from them and his friend, Jisung, looked a bit confused.

“Why did you drag me all the way here? And what were you doing standing next to-”

“Nothing. I wasn't doing anything.”

“Sure you weren't.”

“Look, I was just getting some snacks.” Jaemin walked over to the vending machine nearest to him. “Don't need to make any more assumptions.”

Jisung just stared at him. “Okay.” They went their separate ways and Jaemin sighed, leaning against the vending machine. That was a very close call.

When he got back, Jeno wasn't back yet so he sat down and handed Haechan his bag of chips.

“What took you so long?” Mark asked, looking at him with a raise of his brows.

“I met up with Jisung and we talked for a bit.”

“Oh right. I get you,” Mark muttered, but then Mark smiled at him, knowing that there was something else that he wasn't saying. Like he knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth. Mark was smart and Jaemin needed to be more aware of him.

“Anyways, what are your guy’s plans today?” Jaemin looked away from Mark to face his other friends.

 

 

Jaemin had never confessed to anyone in his life and he wasn't gonna start today. Confessing was a damn scary thing, but he just wondered how those girls had the guts to fucking confess. It was amazing. He was nothing compared to them. Those girls who confessed to Jeno deserved a chance and Jeno really shouldn't be breaking so many hearts days after days, but Jaemin didn't want him to date them either.

The basketball game was on today and Jaemin frowned as he watched Jeno talk to a girl, her ponytail high up and she had a smile so bright. She also seemed like Jeno’s type.

“Do you you think he said yes?” Jaemin asked, looking away and glancing back at his friend, who was too busy texting on his phone.

“Did he say yes? Has he ever said yes before?” Haechan snorted. “Don't ask stupid questions.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, looking at his phone. “Who are you even texting?”

“This guy in my class.”

Jaemin suddenly grabbed his phone out of his hands. “WHO?” Jaemin looked at the name ID and grimaced. “Why are you flirting with Jihoon?" Jihoon's one of Jeno's good friend who's also apart of the school band. "What happened to Mark?”

Haechan rolled his eyes, frowning. “Mark is irrelevant. We all know that.”

Jaemin sighed. “Beats me. I don't even know why he even liked you in the first place.”

“In fact, he never liked me. He never confessed to me, he never kissed me, and fuck he never asked me to the senior welcome back dance. What makes you think that he liked me?”

Jaemin just smiled, shrugging. “Because he told me.”

“You're just lying.”

They turned to watch the game and Jaemin quickly got bored. Watching games bored him to death and he doesn't even know why Jeno invites him to these games. Basketball was fun, but Jaemin could never stay still during a game. He told Haechan he was going to get some drinks when he saw Jeno and the same girl talk again during break time. Who was she?

Jaemin walked by them and smiled at Jeno before going outside to buy a drink. When he returned, he saw the girl walking out. He recognized her as one of the volleyball players, Yujin.

“Did you confess to Jeno?” He asked.

She looked at him and damn, she was pretty. “Something like that. He just told me he had eyes for someone else.”

Jeno had eyes for someone else? Since when? He had never talked about liking anyone before. Jaemin's heart kinda broke when he heard that.

“Why do you ask?”

Jaemin just shrugged. “You seemed like his type of girl. Kinda surprised he didn't give you a chance. You're a really nice girl.”

She just smiled at him. “Thanks.”

Jaemin walked back to the bleachers and sat down again, watching Haechan smile as he texted Jihoon. When the game ended, everyone made their way outside. Jeno had told him to wait for him after the team cleaned up and had a meeting. Usually, it took some time and he kinda hated waiting for him.

Haechan had left first and Jaemin was stuck waiting back. After about 20 minutes, he saw Jeno walking out.

“Sorry about that. Coach just talked for a long time.”

“It's okay! Congrats on the win.”

Jeno smiled at him and they both started walking. “Hey, want to grab something to eat?” Jeno asked as they stopped by the convenience store near the school. Jeno had a thing for convenience store food while he not so much, but he agreed anyway.

“Hey, do you know Yujin? She confessed to me today.”

“Oh, I saw you guys.”

Jeno just nodded as they sat down outside the store. They both bought kimbap. It's what they usually get anyways since it's cheap and they always share when it comes to food.

“She confessed to me differently than other girls. She didn’t ask me to be her boyfriend, she asked me if I wanted to like maybe go watch a movie with her or something. I thought that was cute.”

Jaemin’s tilted his head. “Oh. Did you say yes?”

Jeno stared at him for a moment before he answered. “I didn't say yes.”

Jaemin frowned at him. “Oh, why not? She's cute and she seems like your type.”

Jeno just laughed a bit, going back to putting kimbap into his mouth. “She is and it's cool that she asked me out on a date, but I just couldn't say yes.”

“Why not Jeno?” Jaemin looked back at him, eyes curious even though he already knew the answer.

“Because I like someone else and I don't want to make this person upset when they see me on a date or with someone else.”

Jaemin leaned back a bit, blinking and wondering who this person could be. He knew that Jeno didn't like him and maybe Jeno had a crush on someone that he knew. “Oh. I see.”

“Yeah.”

Jaemin didn't say anything as he watched Jeno. He wondered if Jeno will ever look his way even though he knew that was impossible. Jeno liking Jaemin was never going to happen.

When they finished, Jeno walked him to his house while they talked about how their day went. It was nice to have someone you can share your day to and Jaemin liked it being Jeno who he can talk to. As they arrived to his house, Jeno waited for him to go inside.

"I'll leave once you're inside."

"Okay," Jaemin said, opening door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeno smiled. "Bye Jaemin."

 

 

 

“Hey, do you know that Renjun likes Jeno?” Haechan asked as they walked to get lunch. “I overheard the student councils talking.”

“Renjun likes him?” Jaemin asked, stopping in his tracks. “I guess that's not surprising…” He muttered the last words before walking again. They got to their table after getting lunch to see Chenle and Mark conversing about something.

“Hey guys,” Jeno said as he sat down next to Jaemin, smiling at him. Jaemin could feel his heart pounding once again as he smiled back. Jeno’s smile kills him every time.

“Hey.”

They all started to talk, but Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at Jeno sometimes. He wondered if he’ll keep being like this. He could probably stare at him all day.

"Hey, want to come over to my house today?" Jeno asked when he walked over to his class.

"Yeah, I'm down."

Jeno smiled at him. "Cool. I have something to show you."

 

When Jeno texted him that he was done with his basketball practice, Jaemin walked over to his house and Jeno's mom greeted him, hugging him. Jeno's mom was the sweetest woman ever and she always likes to buy him stuff.

"Hey baby," she said, ruffling his hair. "Jeno is showering upstairs but you can wait for him in his room."

"Thanks." Jaemin walked up to Jeno's room and put his backpack on the floor, sitting on Jeno's bed. While he waited for Jeno, he played with his guitar. Jeno was part of the popular school band along with a couple of other people and lately, they seemed to be getting recognization from outsiders and the public. Jeno was thrilled about it. Sometimes, Jaemin worries how he still manages his time with basketball and the band and even his studies. It was amazing.

"Hey," Jeno said, sitting next to him on the bed when he come out of the shower. "What are you playing?"

"Oh, I don't know. The song that you taught me some time ago. I actually remember it." Jeno had taught him how to play awhile ago, but he's not very good at it at all.

Jeno smiled at him and Jaemin looked up at him. Jeno still had wet hair and Jaemin's heart almost jumped out of his chest. How can Jeno be this good-looking? It just wasn't fair.

"That reminds me. I have to tell you something. The band and I got a new gig performance in 2 weeks so I'm going to be working extra hard on it. It's our first performance out of school."

"That's good! I'm happy for you guys."

Jeno reached out to take the guitar from him and grabbed a chair to sit in front of him. "I want to sing you a song. It's a song I wrote some time ago and I think I want to sing this at the concert. Tell me what you think about it okay?"

Jaemin nodded as he watched Jeno strum the guitar a few times.

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah._  
_At the station, there's just a little more to reach_  
_It's better if it's further_  
_Step by step, it gets smaller, just like my heart_

 _Every time I see a bench, just for a little while_  
_I want to go and take a seat_  
_To watch you walk around the street_  
_Filled with excitement and smiles_

 _Now that you're home, goodbye and go inside, oh yeah yeah_  
_I'll come and see you later so get in quickly_  
_After your beautiful back disappears from my sight_  
_I already miss the moment when you turn around_

 _An evening with an unusual parting_  
_I call you up first_

 _Yeah although I have nothing more to tell you but wait_  
_Until tomorrow when we meet again_  
_I'll give you a warm hug, babe_

 _Our two shadows are fluttering_  
_And this awkward mood_  
_Now that you're home, goodbye and go inside, oh yeah yeah_  
_I'll come and see you later so get in quickly_  
_After your beautiful back disappears from my sight_  
_I already miss the moment when you turn around_

 

When Jeno stopped playing, he looked up to see Jaemin's reaction. They just stared at each other for the longest time and Jaemin's heart fluttered with so many emotions.

"So how was it?"

Jaemin just smiled. "It's beautiful."

 

 

Jaemin leaned against the wall in the Gym bathroom as he tried to hear their conversation. Renjun and Jeno were outside talking to each other just now. He didn’t know how he was able to get into the bathroom in the first place, but he was able to sneak inside just as Jeno and Renjun were looking away. They were pretty quiet but Jaemin could hear everything they were saying.

“Jeno, you won’t give me a chance because you you’re still stuck on someone else?” Renjun asked, his voice hurt. “What if that person doesn’t like you back?”

Jaemin’s heart stopped when he heard Jeno’s answer. “I’m pretty sure he likes me back.” That was when Jaemin slid down the wall and hugged his knees. Jeno likes a guy. Jeno’s been crushing on a guy and it would never be him. Through all the years they’ve been together, Jeno had never shown interest in the same sex so it was surprising to hear him say it. It was new to him.

If Jeno was pretty sure that the person liked him back, then that meant that the person had a chance. The chance that Jaemin will never have. Jaemin just sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. There was nothing he could do.

 

 

It was on a Saturday night when Jeno visited him and brought him some ice cream after his dance practice. They both have been busy with their own things, with Jeno preparing for his concert and playing basketball, and Jaemin with dancing. He was still surprised that Jeno took the time to really stop and see him when he's so much more occupied with so many things. Jaemin smiled when he saw him waiting for him by the door.

“Hey.”

“How was dancing?” He asked, handing him his chocolate ice cream bar and walking inside the practice room. Jeno knew his favorite flavor.

“It was fine. Thanks,” he answered, making the two of them sit on the ground of the dance room. “You didn’t have to come see me.”

“I wanted to. I just really missed your voice and your smile,” Jeno said, scooting closer to him. “Why can’t I just come see you without any questions asked?”

Jaemin laughed at his words, but his heart felt a lot warmer. He was thankful that Jeno took the time to see him. They just smiled at each other as they ate their ice cream. And when Jeno reached to brush the hair out his eye, Jaemin froze. It wasn't the first time that it happened, but somehow, this time when Jeno did it so gently as he looked into his eyes, Jaemin couldn't help but feel like Jeno was saying something else. It just felt different.

Later on, Jeno walked him home and playfully held his hand, swinging it back and forth. Jaemin smiled and went along with him. He misses these times the most when he was Jeno.

"Hey, you are coming to watch the band perform right? You know how much it would mean to me if you do."

"Why would I miss it? When have I ever missed one of your performances before?"

"Oh, you're right. I'm just making sure."

Jaemin looked at him, biting his lips. "I haven't asked you this before, but that song you sang for me, is it for your crush?"

Jeno paused for a moment and then he looked at Jaemin, his eyes soft. "Yeah, it is."

 

 

On the day of Jeno's performance, Haechan, and Chenle came along with him to watch the concert. Jeno had given them free tickets and Chenle thought that was really nice of him.

"He always does this," Chenle said. "I think it's really cool of him."

"Yeah, but boy I'm excited. I actually want to see Jihoon perform again. It's been ages."

Jaemin frowned at Haechan as they got in line. The line was so damn long. "You're still hopping on his ass? Does Mark know about this?"

Chenle just laughed. "Oh, Mark is done with him. He got so mad when he found out about them flirting. Not a very nice scene," Chenle shook his head, sighing.

"Let's just forget about Mark. It's not like he will ever admit his feelings for me."

They somehow got seats in the very front and Jaemin didn't realize it until they walked to the front. Jeno had given him front row tickets and Jaemin smiled at that. A lot of students from their school came and the place wasn't very big, it was a good size for a good concert like this. Jeno had been working really hard for the concert and Jaemin was super excited to see what they will show tonight.

The concert started a little bit later and Jeno and his band just sang some covers for half of the concert and then they played songs that they all wrote. Jaemin was surprised when he listened to Jeno sing the verses. The lyrics were beautiful and Jeno looked at him from time to time as he sang them.

It made Jaemin's cheek flare up. And then there was the song that Jeno sang to him before and Jeno made sure that he looked at him the whole time. Jaemin somehow thought that Jeno wrote the song for him but that was just him thinking that.

When the concert ended, they went backstage to see Jeno, but Jeno wasn't in the waiting room.

“Where’s Jeno?” Jaemin asked when he didn’t see Jeno with him them.

“Someone is confessing to him again,” one of his band members said. “Some girl asked if they could talk to him and then they went out to talk."

"Oh," Jaemin said, looking back at Haechan and Chenle. "You guys stay here. I'll be right back."

Haechan just nodded at him before walking over to Jihoon and flirting with him.

He found them talking outside of the backstage, in the night. Jaemin bit his lips as leaned against the wall, standing in the far corner, making sure that he wasn't seen, listening to them talking outside.

“Thanks for taking your time to hear my confession Jeno.”

“No problem. Thanks for understanding me.”

They were awkward for a moment until the girl spoke up. “By the way, who do you like?”

“I like one of my closest friends. He’s the person I grew up with and I really hope that he knows my feelings for him.”

Jaemin exhaled, his heart pounding in his chest. One of his closest friends? Jaemin bit his lips, stunned. Jeno likes one of his closest friends? Could it be Chenle? Jeno and Chenle get along well and their friendship was really cute.

“Hey,” a voice interrupts his thoughts, causing his heart to almost stop for a second. “I see that you're evesdropping here today,” Jeno said, looking at him.

“Oh, I wasn't evesdropping," Jaemin defended, his voice sounding so small as he turned around to look at him.

Jeno just smiled at him. “Sure you weren’t. Then why are you here?”

“I was looking for the bathroom and then I got lost?”

Jeno chuckled, his eyes crinking up and Jaemin couldn't stop admiring it. “I don't believe you. Anyways, did you hear?”

“About what?”

“Our conversation? I know that you eavesdrop on my confessions and trust me, don't ask me how I know because you weren't being low-key yourself.”

Jaemin looked down, shifting his weight to his left shoe, utterly embarrassed and ashamed. “You said you like one of your closest friend. You never even told me anything about them.”

Jeno looked at him, observing him for the longest time. And then he smiled. “Do you want to know who I like? I think the answer should have been obvious huh?”

Jaemin frowned. “Obvious?”

Jeno took his hands and pulled him closer. “Let me ask you this. Who is the person that I grew up with? Who I always call every night just to listen to their voice? Who always eavesdrop on my confessions? Who I know who has a crush on me but never says anything?”

Jaemin looked at him, knowing that he was describing him.

“Jaemin, I like you and I always have. That is why I don't want to say yes to any of those girls. I just wanted you.”

Jaemin's cheek flushed up. He was speechless. Jeno likes him? That's impossible. No way could the Lee Jeno like him.

“I-”

Jeno took his face into his palms and leaned to press a light kiss on his lips. When Jeno pulled back, he was grinning and Jaemin couldn't help but grin too.

"By the way, the song I sang to you is titled Walk You Home. It was for you."


End file.
